User talk:Kirkburn
Hello, staffie. :P How do you take this wiki as a Gaming one?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 22:45, 30 November 2007 (UTC) : It was on the Gaming list. Which is odd. I stand corrected :P Btw, as a side comment, I would mention that the edit/protect/etc tabs are ... uh ... confusing ;) Kirkburn (talk) 23:06, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :: Well, most people who edit here know what they mean. Just look up Hau, Olmak, Ruru, Toa, Matoran, and you're set. :P [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 23:18, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::: That's fair enough (and rather creative), but for visitors, it's a little confusing at first :P It's not like I'm going to force you to change, but I thought I might point it out. Kirkburn (talk) 23:23, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::: I see your point, but I think you're the first person to ever bring it up. This stuff is pretty basic Bionicle knowledge, and mostly Bionicle fans come here, so only people who aren't familiar with Bionicle would be confused, and as it is currently, they end up being the vast minority. So we're probably not changing it any time soon. I appreciate that you're trying to help, in any case. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 23:37, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: In that case, no worries. Keep up the good work! Kirkburn (talk) 23:40, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Blogs Hi, George! The admins on this wiki asked me on my talk page about blogs... I explained it, and they dig it, so I just turned it on for them. I know you've been wanting to see some communities try it out, so here's one example... It'll be cool to see what they do with it! :) -- Danny (talk) 07:09, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I must say, I like it. Although, are you looking for feedback on it or anything? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 02:55, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::Um, we've noticed that IPs can make blogs, is there some way that can be disabled? We've had some problems with IPs in the past... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 05:57, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::Anon editors should not be able to make blogs (though they can comment) - where are you seeing this problem? Kirkburn (talk) 14:08, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Check the Deletion log. It's bad... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:28, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know - we'll look into it. We got hit by spammers today, not sure why it's affecting the blog namespace more (note only the user blog pages are restricted). Kirkburn (talk) 18:36, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::::People can report problems at blog pages. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:53, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Is that a bug report? If you mean the "Report a problem" ability is usable on blog posts, this is intentional, so users can flag up issues to admins (given a user's inability to edit blog posts). Kirkburn (talk) 16:30, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I think he meant to tell you that the link inside the report that would (in this case) link to the blog doesn't have the User blog: prefix. It's a minor problem that isn't important, but I think he wanted to let you know anyway. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 06:06, 31 December 2008 (UTC) : Gotcha: http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ProblemReports/16761 for example. Will report :) Kirkburn (talk) 15:07, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, wile we are on the subject of blogs, I'm sure Panakalego ment to ask you thins, but since he didn't, I'll ask for him. We've been having some problems with blogs. For some reason, some new blogs tend to show this after, people have said, you try to post a comment on your own blog. We're not exactly sure whats wrong. ::Also, about the annonymous user writing their own blogs...we've had stuff like that on Disney Channel Wiki too (we also have blogs), but for some reason, they can not type it. Its made blank.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 03:45, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::That blog error seems to happen with all comments now for me. :/ OsmiuMap - Inside every body of shadow beats a heart of light. 02:07, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll pass it on, any extra info you have is useful :) Kirkburn (talk) 14:41, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::::According to Lego Bionicle talk:Community Portal#Blog Pages, you can use random page to reach a blog page. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:31, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::This should be fixed with the next code release (tomorrow). The change is to remove the blog articles from the list of "content" namespaces (such as the main namespace). Kirkburn (talk) 15:49, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Good evening my friend, I have a problem when I want to add a comment to a blog it won't let me it says "Comment could not be saved." I have tried this on all 5 of the Computers in my house and the School Computers but still nothing. Captain Kazi----- Talk :Hullo! Does this happen with all blog posts, or specific ones? Kirkburn (talk) 12:37, 13 January 2009 (UTC) All Blogs including mine. Captain Kazi----- Talk : Odd - I can't reproduce with your user rights, or by making posts myself. Can you tell me what browser and OS you're using, whether you've disabled JavaScript, and what skin you view the wiki on? Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 14:33, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :I know you're still dealing with Kazi22 problem, but I noticed that when I edit someones blog post to remove a bad word or something, it doesn't save and claims it's spam. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 22:36, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::Wow! I never realized blogs had so many problems. Well, its like when you set out a new computer. Theres always glitches. Don't feel bad.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 23:19, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::Create Special:I Have Another Problem with the blogs. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:59, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::::One of those fun things about code: it seems really easy at first, and then you get all sorts of weird edge cases that no-one would have thought of in a million years :P Panakalego, can you give me a link to an example? Kirkburn (talk) 15:08, 15 January 2009 (UTC) All I can tell you is that I got a new laptop. I don't think that helps though. Captain Kazi----- Talk : Well, not a huge amount :P Operating System (Windows Vista/OSX 10.5/Linux/etc.) and internet browser (Firefox 3/IE7/etc) are much more useful. Kirkburn (talk) 14:55, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Blog Categories So, I figured it was long past time to start cleaning up Wanted Categories, so I started making the ones we need, and I found that a lot of them were categories added to blog posts. There's all sorts of categories, like "Pity" or "2009 and beyond!" I went to remove some of the uncreated categories from the blogs, since we don't need a category that only has one or two blog posts in it, and I couldn't find how to remove blog posts from a category. How do you? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } (oops - where'd my sig go?) :Hey, you there? Did you see my question above? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:20, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry for a slow response - I've been on holiday (and partly still am). Have you been able to resolve this? Admins should be able to edit blog posts. Kirkburn (talk) 00:47, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Sorry to bother you. When I try to save it, the edit page just comes back up, with red text at the top that says "Looks like spam." And I can't find the categories to remove them - they're not in the editable blog text. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 03:29, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'll bring this up again - apologies! Kirkburn (talk) 22:17, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::The "spam" issue should now be fixed. Kirkburn (talk) 11:56, 26 March 2009 (UTC)